classicdisneychannelfandomcom-20200213-history
Recess
Recess was a show on One Saturday Morning about the lives of fourth graders, usually taking place during recess hours. Characters *T.J. Dettweiler- the leader of the group, who wears jeans, a leather jacket, and a baseball cap (always backwards). *Gretchen Grundler- a very smart, but very nerdy girl. She has a nasally voice, glasses, and braces. *Ashley Spinelli- a very punkish tomboy who hates her first name and prefers to go by her last name. *Vince LaSalle- a cool African-American kid who always wears a green basketball jersey. *The Ashleys- older girls, all named Ashley. They are preppy types. Once it was discovered that Spinelli's first name was Ashley, she was admitted to their club. In order to get Spinelli out, everyone created fake IDs that declared that their names were Ashley. *Principal Petey Prickly- the pricipal of 3rd Street School *Ms. Murial Finster- a very strict assistant teacher of 3rd Street School *Randall Weems- the teacher's pet of Ms. Finster and the local snitch *Ms. Grotke (pronounced grote-key)- a very nice teacher at 3rd Street. *Gus Griswald- a nerdy kid. He was originally called New Kid when he first joined, but after a movement by his peers (and the coincidental arrival of a new student), he got his name back. His father is an army lieutenant. *King Bob- the all-powerful sixth grader and ruler of the playground. He is always in a throne that is carried by his servants wherever he goes. These servants act and dress like Secret Service agents. He wears a jersey with the number 0 and carries a hockey stick as a sceptre. He wears a makeshift crown made from a hockey helmet. He rules from a pile of tires. *The Kindergartners- a tribe of primitive students whom everyone fears. They are studied as if they were another civilization. They are excitable and love to finger paint. Despite being in kindergarten, they act more like preschoolers. Trivia *In the New Kid episode, the school bus driver says "Get on the bus, Gus." This is a line from 50 Ways to Leave Your Lover by Paul Simon. **In the same episode, Gus walks away sad in one scene, saying "All we are is dust in the wind.". This is a line from the song Dust In The Wind by Kansas. *One episode revolves around whether "whomp" is an obscenity. The word has been around for many years and is usually used in the past tense to mean "defeated severely" (e.g. the Yankees whomped the Tigers 10-1). *Vince has an older cousin whom he idolized as a kid. However, this cousin turns out to be a geek, heavily resembling Steve Urkel from the nineties sitcom Family Matters. *In one episode, Third Street School has to assign all-day tests to evaluate the success of the students. After test scores drop dramatically, it is determined that a "break period" is necessary. They come up with the idea of "RECESS" (pronounced RECK-ess), which is basically just a revival of recess done in the form of an acronym. Interestingly, they do not realize that the C should be soft, as it comes before an E, nor do they recognize that it spells an actual English word. *There is an actual Third Street Elementary School. It is located in Los Angeles. *Mayim Bialik, later known for her portrayal of Amy on popular sitcom The Big Bang Theory, appears in three episodes. Category:Cartoons Category:One Saturday Morning